


Abyssinia

by KellinJoJo



Series: Colors In The 1930s [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: It's been months since the murder and Connor hasn't thought of you since. Work had picked up in a slow way so he was busy with other things. After a late night at the precinct he gets a call from you.





	Abyssinia

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to make a series out of this because I think it would be fun! Also there is 1930s slang in here...so for the most part it's kind of self explanatory, but I'll go ahead and list the words and what they mean so no one is confused while reading! 
> 
> Triggermen- hit men
> 
> Flatfoots- detectives 
> 
> Gooked- killed 
> 
> Bleeding/bled- blackmailed 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways! So since Connor is human he obviously is just average ,however, he is 'odd' to human standards. He has a very good photographic memory so he's able to recollect a lot of things without any problem. Not to mention he has emotional issues as in he isn't very social or catch cues. He expresses himself but also has a constant war with himself between if he's actually living his life the best way...aka being a workaholic. So needless to say some of this has parallel to the canonverse!

Months had passed and the case had been solved. They did some more analyzing and finally managed to pin down someone they hadn’t expected, but probably should have. It turned out to be the assistant who had weaved a very good web of lies. Since no one had seen the murder happen that meant no matter her story it would always seem to be true. Connor had beaten himself up a little bit over the fact he never guessed it was her but like Hank said, “You can’t see everything”. It was after that case that the city went kind of silent for just a bit. Most of the murders they got were drug related, mafia related, or petty murders. Most of it was out of their department. The drug guys got the drug murders, the mafia investigators got the mafia cases and that left them with the petty crimes. 

 

In those months Connor hadn’t really thought of you either. His mind had been occupied by his work. He didn’t have the time to just dream off or think about other things. Connor made sure his number one priority was his job. Because of this he didn’t date, go out (except with Hank to make sure he didn’t get himself killed), or make outside friends. Work was important and any distraction would hinder his work...not to mention even if he wanted to date that would mean having to worry about someone else. By worry he simply meant making sure he came back alive every day. 

 

With a sigh he rubbed at his temples using his thumb and forefinger before looking around. Nearly everyone had left and it was just him left. Connor looked around and leaned back in his chair. He chewed on his lower lip and sighed. As much as he loved his job he sometimes asked himself one question. 

 

What kind of life is this?

 

With a shake of his head Connor reached forward and ripped the paper from his typewriter and shuffled it amongst the rest of his report. He shoved it in its folder and then moved to get up. Once his suit jacket was on his person and everything was put away he decided to leave. His hand was about to pull the chain on his lamp when the phone rang. He looked to the landline before answering it with a swift motion, “Detroit Police Department? How may I help you?”

 

There was a moment of silence before a light voice filled his ears. A voice he hadn’t heard in a few months, but one he recognized regardless. 

 

“Yes...this is Connor right?” 

 

For some reason a very light smile dented his face as your voice filtered through his ear. He hummed softly before responding, “Yes...is there a reason you’ve called me Y/N?” His words weren’t mean or annoyed which caused a smile to form on your own lips. With a small laugh you chewed on your lip before responding. 

 

“I actually...I was hoping you could meet me perhaps? It’s rather late and I don’t want to walk to home alone. Do you think you could escort me home perhaps?” 

At your request Connor was a little shocked because the cab services should still be working, but perhaps she didn’t want to take one. With a click of his tongue he nodded, though she couldn’t see it. A small chuckle filtered through his lips before looking down at his watch.

 

“Well it is...rather late so I suppose I can assist a lady in need. Where are you currently?” 

 

Silence engulfed the two of them again which lead him to believe she was looking around at where she was, “Well I’m in the phone booth that is two blocks east of the station. If that helps you any?” 

 

Connor took a moment to picture the city before nodding, “That helps. I’ll be there as soon as I can okay? Stay put and wait somewhere close but safe.” With that he set the phone back on the receiver. The man buttoned his jacket before finally turning off the lamp. 

  
  
  


It didn’t take Connor too long to locate the area. He looked around for a moment before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around ready to pull his gun but saw you. Your eyes wide when you saw the hand on his gun. When he realized the situation a blush spread up his neck before dropping his hand, “Sorry...It’s just an instinct. Anyways where would you like me to take you?”

 

After a moment you relaxed and looked passed him, “I live maybe four blocks or so from here. I’m sorry to have bothered you, but I saw that news story a week ago. You know the one about the taxi driver that attempted to abduct a young woman? I know he’s been apprehended but I still can’t help but worry.” Your lip pulled between your teeth as you thought about that entire situation. Being a young woman was rather scary. It was like always watching over your shoulder to ensure that nothing bad would happen to you. 

 

Connor saw all of the worry that crossed your face. He could see that you were scared about what had happened, and he didn’t blame you. With a smile he held out his arm for you, “Well I’m happy to help you. What kind of officer would I be if I didn’t help a lady in need?”

 

A smile of your own formed on your lips. With a look to his arm you looped yours through his and allowed him to lead you down the street and towards your home. Well it wasn’t your home, but a friends. Since the incident those months ago you decided it would be best if you didn’t live alone...or date really. So after everything happened you had set up some new rules and boundaries for yourself. 

 

  1. Try not to date for a little while. Spend the time working on yourself and focus on getting over that toxic relationship.
  2. Whenever you did decide to date...take it slow. The reason things got so out of hand so fast was the fact you allowed Truett to usher you into things too quickly.
  3. Stay with someone because who knew if Truett had some loose ends...and people he wanted to tie them up for him. 



  
  


Your hand squeezed Connor’s arm as the two of you walked in a comfortable silence. Your eyes trained ahead of you and occasionally flickering up to Connor’s face. He was handsome and seemed like a good guy. Perhaps pursuing a platonic relationship with the man would be a good step forward. These thoughts drifted to the forefront of your mind making you miss the question Connor had asked you. The man cleared his throat which knocked you out of your thoughts and caused you to look up. 

 

He let out a small chuckle before tilting his head to the side, “I asked you how you have been? I have not seen you in a few months.” 

 

The question was innocent and made you smile before pursing your lips, “It’s been...fine I suppose. There haven’t been a lot of happenings in my life. Believe it or not I’m just worried Truett has some triggermen after me. Sure he’s dead but me getting accused of murder and then getting into some trouble with a couple flatfoots like you doesn’t make me look too good.”

 

It was scary to think that maybe someone could be out for her life. Sure she had been proven innocent and they got the right person, but her getting involved with the police meant she spilled a lot of details about the nature of her relationship. The men wouldn’t be too happy to hear her slander against her ex. Call her paranoid but she was convinced something bad could happen eventually. No one could know that Truett Silas was an abuser. Even though he was dead...no one needed to know what kind of man he was. 

 

Connor furrowed his brows as you spoke and went through his mental file of the case. He knew that Silas was an upcoming businessman who had a lot of connections in the city but didn’t think he could really be sending some goons after you. You didn’t even murder the man so what else could they want from you? He shook his head, “No, no one seems to be after you. If some goons were after a dame as yourself then you’d already have been gooked or bled, so I think you’re alright.” 

 

His assurances made you relax against his arm, “Thank you Connor. You really are a sweetie.” 

 

The compliment gave Connor some new sense of pride. It felt nice to be thanked for doing good things. Being a detective was rewarding in some aspects but in others it left him dry. He was either the good guy or the bad guy. Sure the people he took down were bad people, but sometimes loved ones or the populous didn’t see it that way. It was rewarding every so often and others it wasn’t. Those days it wasn’t were tough. Sometimes he had to deal with flack from his superior or make sure no one was after his head. Hank was hardened to all the fuss but Connor was still wet behind the ears. He wasn’t used to grieving mothers calling him a murderer for taking down her drug dealing son. Those days were the hardest, but of course he got over it. Life always had to carry on. 

 

Once again silence engulfed them as the two went into their own thoughts. The silence wasn’t awkward or empty. It was comfortable and light. As you thought about his assurances and Connor thought about his job his thoughts started to drift back to you. He looked at you and really took a look at him. He thought back to what Hank had said that night when they went to his favorite bar. 

 

_ “Next time you make eyes at another dame I’m going to hand it to you.”  _

 

You were beautiful so of course he appreciated the aesthetics you carried, but other than that he didn’t really feel a specific type of attraction to you. He looked you over and then looked back to the sidewalk. As he looked around the empty streets the blue hue of the world seemed to create their own little world. The world was rather silent on this side of town except for the occasion car and maybe a bystander. Everything was blue. Very different from the yellow of the office. It was pleasant. 

 

Once your feet stopped it made Connor halt as well. He blinked a couple times before looking up at the small town house in front of him. You gave a sheepish smile and released his arm, “Thank you once again...You have my name so don’t be afraid to look me up in the directory. I’m just a ring away.” 

 

You took a step forward before stopping. Turning back to face him you placed a quick kiss to his cheek. Of course you had to stand on your toes just bit since your heels weren’t quite tall enough. Once you lowered yourself back to the ground a smile split your face, “see you around detective.” 

 

Then you were gone. The door to the town house shut quietly and Connor was left there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and lifted a hand to gently brush his fingers over where your lips had been. With a shake of his head he checked his watch. It was late and Hank was going to kill him. 


End file.
